From one life to another
by Maybechange
Summary: One day I was a student, another day I was a lost child and later I became a hunter. SI OC!


Dark.

No cold.

Dark.

So dark and cold.

It's so scary.

Voices.

So many voices.

Getting louder and louder.

My head hurts so much.

There is a light and some colors are starting to show themselves.

It's so blurry.

There is pink and blue and white and yellow and more.

It hurts.

Wait…. It stopped.

" Hey are you okay?" It was an old and manly voice. It wasn't blurry anymore. I could see wrinkles and gray hair, but his face didn't look real. It was more like a drawing that moves. Something felt wrong, no something was wrong. It was impossible for a human to look like that.

I looked around and saw that everyone was like that, like a drawing. Maybe this was just a dream that could be the only explanation, but if this was a dream why did it feel so real.

Weird, definitely weird.

" Child are you okay?" A voice brought me out of my musings.

Maybe I should answer him, after all he was nice enough to wake me up." Yeah, I am completely fine." I looked him in the eyes and tried to smile. I was always bad at smiling, it probably looked very funny.

He laughed a bit and said." Well okay," He took out some candies. " Be careful." Before I could say anything he was gone. Such a weird old man.

I have been sitting here for hours. It was so boring. Maybe I should look around. Yes, that's a good idea. I got up and started walking, I could see many different people with weird hair. Maybe this was normal here.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I turned around and saw a man's hands disappearing. Beside him was a man in his late twenties, he had yellow eyes and neon pink hair. He reminded me of a character from a show. Wait, wait could it be. This reminded of that anime, hunter x hunter, I think. Wait, wait does this mean I am in the hunter exams. Well I am so screwed if this is not a dream, because if it isn't then I could die at any moment.

" My how unusual, seems this man's hands have turned into flower petals." The pink haired man said. Yup the atmosphere definitely felt real. I have no luck at all.

I turned around and started walking as fast as I could to a different direction. Better safe than sorry. Maybe I should find a safe place far away from all these weirdos. Yap that's a good plan, while walking I look back again and saw that pink haired clown smirking. It's definitely a good plan. I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

When I looked at the person I bumped into, I saw white hair and cat like eyes, they remind me of someone. Oh I think his name had kill in it. Maybe Killuto or Killa. I will leave at that.

" Sorry." I tried to sound sincere, but by the look he gave me he didn't believe me. My bad luck had no boundaries as far as I could tell.

" It's nothing," I started walking, but he stopped me. " How old are you?" His grip was very strong, my hand hurt.

" Can you let go?" He smirked, it reminded me of a cat. Maybe this Killuto or something is reincarnation of a cat.

" Only if you tell me your age." I sighed, he was definitely a cat in a previous life.

" About twelve… I think." I shook my head a bit. The old man called me a child and only a twelve year old can join, at least the main protagonist Gon was twelve, probably." Yap twelve." He looked for a while and sighed.

" What's your name?" My name… um what was it again?

 _Shion_

" Shion .. Um… and yours?"

" Killua." So that's his name. Well I was close at least.

" So can you let me go?" He looked at my hand and released it. It hurt, was he even human.

" Yeah I am." I was speaking out loud.

" I am an idiot." I said while face palming. I heard him laugh. When I lifted my head I saw him walking away.

" Hey wait for me." I shouted and ran towards him.

He looked back and said." Oh, you are still here."

" Where are you going?" He smirked.

" You will see."

We have been walking for 10 minutes when he finally reached his destination, the rookie crusher. I remembered this moment it was shown in the series, he asked for more juice or something. My head hurt again.

" Hey, mister Tompa that juice was great, do you have anymore." Killua said while waiving happily. " I don't know if I am just nervous, but I am really thirsty." Tompa looked a bit nervous, but he still gave Killua some cans.

" Don't worry poisons don't work on me." Killua started walking again, I was right behind him.

" Want some?" Killua asked while holding out a can.

" No, unlike you poisons work at me." I was not the type of idiot, who would risk that. He opened and started chugging it down and I sweatdropped.

A bell started ringing. It was held by a slim man, without a mouth at least I couldn't see it. Well that was weird.

" I apologize for the delay, thank you for waiting. The entry period for hunter applicants is now over." He said. " So with no further a due the hunter exam will now begin."

Before going, he spoke again." One final word of caution, if you are short of luck or ability, keep in mind that there is a big possibility you can end up seriously injured, death is another possibility. If you are willing to accept the risks involved, I will ask you to follow me now." He looked around a bit. " Right then, all four hundred and four applicants will participate in face one." He turned around and started walking, with other applicants right behind him.

Killua started to move, I was beside him. Our pace was about the same as the examiners. Unlike me Killua had a skateboard in his hand, but why wasn't he using it? I sighed, oh well it wasn't my top priority to know.

The examiner was picking up the pace when he said." How rude of me, I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotsu and I am in charge of the first face in the exam. It's mine responsibility to lead you to the second pace."

" Wait the second?" A bold armored man asked." What happened to the first?"

" The first pace is already on the way." Satotsu paused for few seconds and continued, turning his head over the shoulder. " The first pace is quite simple, the only thing you have to do is follow me. I can't tell you where or when we arrive, you need only to follow me."

 **I really hoped this was only a dream.**


End file.
